Flecha
by RicaudRios2004
Summary: Después de un violento naufragio y haber desaparecido y creído muerto por cinco años, el multimillonario Nick Wilde es rescatado con vida en una isla lejana del sur. De vuelta a su hogar en Zootopia, Nick es recibido por su familia y mejor amigo, pero esos años lo han preparado para corregir sus errores y protejer su ciudad para ello debera ser alguien mas, algo mas...
1. Intro

Buenas a cada uno de los lectores, desde que salio la nueva pelicula de Disney Animation Studios "Zootopia", soy nuevo cuando se trata de escribir fanfiction asi que estaria agradecido de leer todos sus reviews para esta manera mejorar y de esta manera lograr que esta historia les sea de su agrado.

Esta Historia estara basada en la serie de television de The CW - Arrow, me gusto mucho la idea en la que se basaron en Nick sobre Robin Hood y desde entonces tengo la idea de escribir esta historia con Nick luchando con el crimen como Green Arrow por el momento el primer capitulo no sera el comienzo de nuestra historia sino me gustaria solicitar la ayuda de los lectores para esta manera seleccionar a los personajes y que ocupen los personajes de la Serie

Tengo predominados los siguientes personajes despues de una semana y con lo que vea de los reviews y sugerecias con el resto de los personajes comenzare con la historia.

\- Nick Wilde: Oliver Queen.

\- Finick: Tommy Merlyn.

\- Judy Hoops: Laurel Lance o Felicity Smock

\- Benjamin Clawhauser: John Diggle

Espero que esten algo de acuerdo con algunos de mis personajes y espero que pueda contar con su apoyo en esta historia.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lian Yu

**Quiero darles la bienvenida al primer capitulo de este fanfiction, espero que muchos de ustedes les sea de su agrado esta historia, estare encantanto de leer todos sus reviews sin importar si son positivas o negativas, esta es la primera vez que escribo fanfiction y estoy un poco oxidado, espero que me puedan ayudar con sus criticas y de esta manera seguir mejorando y darles en cada capitulo una excelente historia**

 **Zootopia y Arrow no es de mi propiedad, cada una es de Walt Disney Animation y The CW**

Me encontraba corriendo y esquivando cada árbol que se encontraba a mi alrededor, poco a poco con el pasar de los segundo levantaba las orejas esperando lo que captaron no fuera una cruel broma de mi mente, escale uno de los riscos más grandes de la isla no muy cerca de mi campamente y sin importar la condición en la que se encontraba mi cuerpo hice lo posible para llegar a la cima y lo que captaron mis ojos me dejo atónito.

A lo lejos pude divisar lo que parecía ser un barco pesquero, no importaba si era un crucero de 5 estrellas o un viejo bote con remos, lo que si era que se encontraba a buena distancia para ver la isla, con temor de perder esta única oportunidad volví a dar carrera bajando del risco hasta llegar a una meseta, cerca de ahí se encontraba una funda de piel tan rápido clave una navaja que llevaba conmigo a la superficie y acelera para abrí la funda, dentro se encontraba un juego de flechas y un arco tallado en madera, agarre una de ellas y pase la punta con el cuchillo para dar ignición a la mecha que tenía con ella, tome el arco y con la flecha en mis manos la estire con el arco y apuntándola a mi objetivo la solté esperando que diera al blanco aterrizando a un montículo de madera que al dar a su objetivo sucedido una leve explosión esperando que fuera notable.

A lo lejos en el barco pesquero los dos tripulantes estaba sacando los pescados de las redes uno de ellos era un Lobo mayor con algunas muestras de pelaje negro y blanco vistiendo una chamarra abrigada y una bandana en su cabeza llamado Carter y un pantera con una vestimenta gruesa y temblando al no gustarle mucho el clima helado del lugar llamado Morris. ─ Creo que ya tenemos suficiente pescado para el almacén, ¿tú que piensas, Morris? ─ preguntándole a su compañero que con su dientes golpeando entre sí por el frio y lo único que pudo decir fue ─ Ssssiiiii ─.

─ Ok, lo único que debes de hacer es levantar anclas y…. ─, fue lo único que pudo decir Carter al ser interrumpido por lo que fue testigo de lo que vio, lejos de donde se encontraban tanto Carter como Morris vieron una llamarada proveniente de una isla que está a la vista y curiosos de que o quien lo había provocado, decidieron partir rumbo a la isla para investigar el suceso dejaron el barco cerca y bajando a un pequeño bote llegaron a la costa de la isla, la superficie estaba rodeado con rocas y cerca de su posición vieron lo que había provocado la llamara, una gran fogata con leña suficiente para arder por horas.

─ ¡Hola, se encuentra alguien aquí! ─ gritaba Carter con la intención de quien sea que hizo la señal supiera que había en la isla

─ No lo sé, Carter esto me está erizando el pelaje ─ decía Morris temblando pero no solo de Frio sino también de miedo al no prever si el que dio la señal era peligroso o no, ─ Creo que deberíamos de regresar al barco antes que… ─ pero antes de terminar oyó como varias ramas del sueño se estaban rompiendo, tan rápido como pudo fue corriendo y se escondió detrás de Carter quien se preparó desenfundando su arma en cuestión de necesitarla, pero cuando la figura salió no hubo necesidad, lo que vieron los maravillo y se quedaron atónitos mientras se acercaban a la criatura, vieron lo que parecía ser una depredador, tenía el pelaje rojo se encontraba descuidado y hecha greñas sus patas y garras en malas condiciones y su vestimenta se encontraba en malas condiciones, los pantalones estaban rasgados y vestía lo que parecía ser un chaleco color verde y protegido con una capucha que al removerla pudieron ver que era un zorro y al lado suyo se hallaba una caja de madera con sus pertenencias.

Carter y Morris sin dudar tomaron al zorro y sus pertenencias al barco le ofrecieron alimento y agua y durante el transcurso del viaje le lanzaban preguntas sobre la isla, como había terminado ahí y como había sobrevivido, el zorro se limitó a contestar cada una ellas y les conto su historia.

"El nombre de la isla donde me encontraron es llama Lian Yu, que en la antigua lengua de los Lobos significaba "Purgatorio", naufrague aquí hace 5 años, soñé con mi rescate cada noche fría y oscura, desde entonces por cinco años solo he tenido un pensamiento y un objetivo: Sobrevivir, sobrevivir para un día volver a casa, la isla tenía muchos peligros, para vivir tuve que hacerme más de lo que era, forjarme como un arma, hoy regreso no como el cachorro que naufrago sino como el animal que llevara justicia a los que han envenenado a mi ciudad, mi nombre es Nick Wilde".

* * *

 **Que les parecio, lamento si algunos piensen que este algo corto pero espero que con el tiempo poder desarrollar mas esta historia y hacer algunos capitulos largos, durante esta semana estoy haciendo una especie de encuesta sobre los posibles personajes que estaria tomando tengo algunos pero me gustaria conocer la opinion de los lectores antes de tomar la decision final con la familia de Nick y algunos personajes serian OC pero me gustaria tomar personajes de la pelicula y tomaran un papel similar a la serie, la lista se encuentra se encuentra el la seccion de Intro, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, estare leyendo sus criticas y poder mejorar gracias a ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**Hola Y bienvenidos a nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que he empeze la hace algunas semanas, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que lo han leido y todos quien estan siguiendo esta historia espero que con el pasar de esta historia mas y mas gente les guste mucho y agradeceria mucho por sus reviews sin importar que sean positivos o negativos me ayudaria mucho para mejorar, bueno espero que disfruten de la continuacion de esta historia.**

* * *

─Bienvenidos ZTV, ahora les comunicamos con Peter Mossebridge con las ultimas noticias en la maravillosa ciudad de Zootopia ─.

Después del anuncio la cámara enfocaba a un Alce con traje de etiqueta preparándose para iniciar la transmisión.

─ Nicholas Wilde está vivo , el residente de Zootopia fue hallado por pescadores en el norte del mar colmillo hace cinco días, cinco años después de que desapareció y se le creyó muerto después del accidente marítimo que hundió el gambito de los Wilde ─ dijo Peter mientras continuaba la nota mientas mostraba una de las ultimas fotos que se le había tomado a Nick vistiendo su clásica camisa verde con estampados de palmera acompañado de una gabardina gris y usando una corbata de color azul, la noticia prosiguió mostrando un breve video de Nick con una zorra hembra ─ Wilde aparecía en los tabloides y era común verlo en los Clubes de la ciudad, antes de desaparecer se defendió por cargos recientes de alto físico después de un altercado con los paparazzi, Nick Wilde como muchos de su familiares y amigos le llaman es el hijo del millonario de Zootopia Robín Wilde quien también se encontraba a bordo y que ahora está confirmado que fallecio en el incidente. ─ terminando Peter con las noticias, para el video que se habia mostrado se mostraba a Nick Wilde gritandole a un camarógrafo que los tomaba mientras se encontraba con la chica con la que estaba.

* * *

Era de noche, me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, me había levantado de la cama una vez que habían terminado de hacerme los análisis clínicos vistiendo una camisa blanco y pantalones azules, la clásica vestimenta que te proporcionaba en el hospital, me dirigí a una de las ventanas de mi habitación y me puse a observar lo mucho que ha cambiado la ciudad, había nuevos edificios no solo eran departamentos lo que conformaban la mayoría de la ciudad sino también incluían restaurantes, oficinas y más.

Afuera de los corredores y pasillos del hospital se estaba acercando la doctora Madge Honey, era una tejón, ella me había realizado los exámenes médicos y junto a ella caminaba una mujer vistiendo un vestido purpura oyendo cada palabra que le decía la doctora acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de mi habitación observándome a través de la ventana mientras estaba de espaldas.

─ El 20 por ciento de su cuerpo esta cubierto por cicatrices, quemadura de segundo grado en la espalda y brazos, el área afectada le creció pelaje pero no tan notorio ─. Dijo la doctora con una voz calmada mientras proseguía dándole el diagnostico a la mujer ─ Tiene al menos doce fracturas que nunca curaron bien y la cola lo único que me maravilla es que no haya sufrido un daño severo aunque perdió algo de sensibilidad, si eso hubiera pasado se le tendría que haber removido cosa que es buena noticia para su especie. ─ termino decir la doctora.

─ Y no ha dicho nada de lo que paso ─. Pregunto la mujer que se encontraba con ella con voz apacible.

La doctora le había negado y al mismo tiempo que le informo ─ No, apenas si ha dicho una sola palabra desde que esta aquí ─ dijo la doctora con una voz decaída, ─ Marian quiero que te prepares, el Nicholas que se fue puede no ser el que apareció ─ termino de decir la doctora entretanto Marian había abierto la puerta para entrar al cuarto

Una vez que la puerta se abrió no hubo reacción alguna, seguí en la misma posición de antes mirando ante la ventana de afuera pero voz que estaba en mi cuarto lo cambio todo al haber escuchado ─ ¡Nick! ─, con oír esa voz levante un poco las orejas di la vuelta para ver quien había entrado y al verla me paralice, no sabía que decir, han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vi ese rostro y aun así no había cambiado mucho, vi que esbozaba una sonrisa mientras veía una pequeña lagrima escapándole de sus ojos pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, aunque el tiempo paso tal vez se le veía pocas marcas por la edad pero no significaba que pudiera decir ─ ¡Mama! ─.

Poco o poco nos acercábamos y al estar cerca mi madre Marian no podía hablar mucho, cada intento que quería hacer lo hacía con una voz quebrada queriendo finalmente llorar pero antes de que sucediera pudo decirme algo que no había oído hace tiempo, ─ Mi hermoso muchacho ─ y con ello nos dimos un abrazo pero no uno cualquiera sino cálido que iba durar por un largo rato.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que para esta historia decidi utilizar los nombres de las personajes Robin Hood y Lady Marian de la pelicula de Disney, como muchos lectores han utilizado sus nombre como referencias a los padres de Nick Wilde me decidi tambien a emplearlos, si para muchos los capitulos les parecen algo cortos prometo que pasando al capitulo 4 proseguire a darles mas seguimiento y escribir mas para darle un gusto mas atractivo y para lo que pregunten con Judy no se preocupen, ella aparecera mas pronto de lo que creen espero que les halla gustado y estare esperando con mucho leer sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3 - En Casa

**Aqui reportando con otro capitulo de este fanfic espero que les guste, estare esperando sus reviews y no teman no es necesario que sean positivas lo que importa es el trabajo que estoy haciendo al ser mi primera vez que trabajo en una historia y me gustaria no solo mejorar mi redaccion sino tambien de cierta manera mejorarla para que sea de su agrado**

* * *

Una vez dado de alta del hospital mi madre y yo nos dirigimos al auto y como miembros de la alta sociedad por así decirlo nos subimos a uno de las limosinas que tiene mi familia, mi madre le dijo al chofer que era una pantera que era hora de marcharnos y con gusto acepto su petición dando ignición al vehículo y conduciendo hasta llegar a nuestro destino, mientras esperábamos que llegáramos observaba en la ventana lo mucho que había cambiado Zootopia, ayer solo vi poco de la ciudad desde mi habitación en el hospital pero esta vez era diferente, pude ver que habían abierto más negocios de los que recordaba he incluso algunas partes de la ciudad se habían expandido con el aumento de población, con cada milla que pasábamos la ciudad se hacía cada vez menos, el vehículo dio la vuelta y prosiguió derecho hasta que en lo lejos pude ver algo que añoraba mucho, nos estábamos dirigiendo a una mansión de dos pisos con un diseño arquitectónico espectacular pero no era solo una mansión cualquiera una vez este era considerado mi hogar antes del desastre.

El vehículo finalmente se había detenido en su parada y guarde mis ansias de bajar rápido para no llamar la atención, abrí la puerta y di un vistazo a mis alrededor se habían plantado más flores en el patio principal y los arbustos tenían una decoración extraordinario, los habían podado de una forma artística uno de ellos tenía la forma de un elefante y la otra de una torre, el chofer se dirijo a la cajuela de la limosina y al abrirla se encontraba un especie de equipaje hecho de caja de madera en la tapa tenia escrito una pequeña inscripción tallada en Chino, adentro se encontraban las pertenencias que había traído de la isla, antes que el chofer la bajara me dirigí a él agarrándole la mano ─ Yo me encargo ─ diciéndole al chofer soltando su mano y agarrando la caja y siguiendo a mi madre hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y al dar unos leves pasos vi que había cambiado, dentro el recibir se encontraba algunas de las pinturas que mis padres han comprado con los años aunque no tenía gusto en el arte a veces me causaban ciertas emociones, los muebles de la sala habían sido tapizados y en el recibido se encontraba lo que se veía un jarrón invaluable ─ Tu cuarto esta como lo dejaste hijo, no me atreví a cambiar nada ─ dijo mi madre al mismo tiempo que daba leves vueltas a mi hasta que mi vista se poco con un zorro rojo que se dirigió la escena vistiendo un traje de color gris, su figura descuidada, el estómago salido pero con buena condición.

Mi madre se fue hasta donde se encontraba el zorro a la vez que esta se encamino hasta mi estrechando su mano ─ Nick, que gusto verte, soy Gideon ─ dijo Gideon de manera amable aunque al no responder o no causar ninguna reacción al saludo se mostró obtuso ─ Gideon Grey ─ dando su nombre al creer que no lo recordaba, ─ recuerdas a Gideon el amigo de tu padre en la compañía ─ dijo mi madre en un intento de refrescar mi memoria aunque si sabía quién era el, Gideon Grey trabaja al lado de mi padre ayudándole en la contabilidad y manejo de las acciones de la compañía de hecho mi padre y el llevan una buena amistad desde hace 15 años mucho antes de que trabajara en Wilde Consolitated.

Pero mi atención se había posado en una loba de pelaje blanco vistiendo un traje azul con un delantal gris, me fui directo a ella y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ─ Que gusto verte Eleni ─ le dije mientras le había dado un abrazo que después correspondió a pesar de ser de diferentes especies y de tamaño eso nunca fue un problema, Eleni provenía de Kazan muy lejos de aquí, vino a Zootopia hace muchos años para conseguir una oportunidad en nuestro continente y desde entonces ha trabajado con nosotros como ama de llaves, ambos habíamos rompido el abrazo y a pesar del tiempo no ha cambiado la manera que siempre me veía ─ Bienvenido joven Nick, el joven Delphox llamo, quiere venir a cenar. ─ Informo Eleni a mi madre y a Gideon. ─ Maravilloso, Nick escuchaste ─ Dijo mi madre pero con el oír de una puerta mis orejas se elevaron, ignorando a mi madre me encamine a las escaleras y ahí estaba ella bajando los escalones para averiguar el motivo de la conmoción, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi, era una zorra hembra de pelaje rojo con naranja para muchos seria inusual ese color en su pelaje pero eso no me importaba desde el momento en que nació y era porque aquella chica era mi hermana Riley Wilde ─ Hola ─ exprese soltando una leve sonrisa ─ Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que no moriste ─ dijo mi hermana Riley mientras bajaba rápido los escalones lo más rápido y me dio un fuerte abrazo ─ te extrañe mucho ─ dijo entrecortando soltando unas leves lagrimas ─ Estuviste conmigo siempre ─ dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

En un edificio de la ciudad se encontraban muchos animales trabajando antílopes, osos, cebras, ovejas y más pero de todos ellos una destacaba en particular aun a pesar de su tamaño era hábil en lo que hacía, su nombre Judy Hoops se encontraba trabajando en un despacho como abogada se encontraba con su amiga Anna una hurón ─ Por favor Judy somos abogados no magos, no podemos ganar este caso ─ le dijo Anna con tono de protesta, ─ Si no podemos ganar una demanda contra la musaraña que le quito a cientos de animales sus hogares y sus ahorros, no merecemos ser un despacho publico ─ dijo Judy mientras caminaban en la oficina con un paquete de archivos en sus manos, ─ Y si quebramos en el proceso, no tendremos un despacho, el Sr. Big tiene muchos abogados y están listos para congelarnos ─ Protesto Anna, ─ Tú y yo contra muchos, me parece justo ─ dijo Judy en tono burlón ─ Porque me odias ─ termino de decir Anna, Judy se había ido a su cubilo repasando el caso de la demanda mientras se puso a leer algunos artículos del diario y viendo una fotografía del Sr. Big, la musaraña culpable de su predicamento pero mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sus orejas captaron otra cosa que la saco del trance y provenía de la sala de juntas así que se dirijo halla.

La sala se encontraba repleta todos quería saber la noticia que esta conmocionando a toda Zootopia ─ En otras noticias, los detalles del náufrago que todos conocemos como el hijo de un famoso millonario que se convertirá en leyenda, nos comunicaremos con Jessica que tiene más detalles de la historia del naufragio ─ dijo Katherine una leopardo de las nieves mientras la cámara ya se encontraba enfocando a Jessica una cabra ─ El gambito de los Wilde desapareció hace más de cinco años, el señor Wilde acaba de confirmar que fue el único sobreviviente del accidente que cobro la vida de siete personas incluyendo a la residente local Sara Hopps a quien le sobrevive su hermana Judy… ─ dijo Jessica pero la noticia completa había sido interrumpida cuando el televisor fue apagado, todos giraron sus cabezas para saber qué había pasado y posaron sus ojos en Judy quien tenía el control en sus manos, nadie le había dicho nada al respecto sabiendo que este tema era muy dura para ella.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, lo que había dicho mi madre era cierto todo estaba exactamente en su lugar pero aun así algo me molestaba "después de cinco años todo lo que me era familiar es irreconocible" me acerque a un espejo para inspeccionar mi cuerpo, todas las cicatrices que había obtuvo y al verme en el espejo no era igual "el rostro del espejo es un extraño".

* * *

FLASHBACK

Nos encontramos navegando en el Gambito de los Wilde mi padre Robín Wilde salía de su camarote al notar la tormenta que está azotando el océano, se dirigió con uno de los miembros de su tripulación una comadreja para que hablara con el capitán para ver que recomendaba que se hiciera por este clima, al esperar unos minutos la comadreja Daniel había vuelto ─ La tormenta es categoría 2, el capitán sugiere que regresemos a casa ─ dijo Daniel dándole con un tono serio ─ Está bien, infórmale a todos ─ Dijo Robín, Daniel afirmo y salió para comunicarle el mensaje a los demás miembros del barco, Robín se encontraba analizando la situación cuando vio una de las puertas del camarote abrirse y al ver quien era se percató que era yo su hijo Nick ─ Estamos en problemas ─ le pregunte a mi padre ─ Creo que tu si ─ dijo mi padre , le había dado risa cuando una coneja que llevaba puesta una bata salía de mi camarote ─ Nick, donde está el destapador ─ Dijo Sara ─ Voy en un momento Sara ─ le dije a Sara a la vez que le hice una señal para que volviera a entrar a la habitación, cuando entro mi padre me lanzo una mirada de preocupación se dirigió hacia a mí y rodio su brazo a mi espalda ─ Escucha hijo, esto que haces no va a terminar bien ni para ellas ni para ti ─ dijo mi padre.

* * *

Me encontraba cerca de la puerta principal viendo una vieja fotografía en ella estaba con mi padre cuando era pequeño le di una leve sonrisa hasta que el abrir de una puerta llamo mi atención ─ Que te digo los yates apestan ─ Dijo un Zorro de pelaje amarillo de baja estatura ─ Finnick Delphox ─ dije mientras nos dábamos un saludo un buen abrazo como buenos amigos ─ Te extrañe hermano ─ Dijo Finnick mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor. Habían pasado quince minutos y nos encontrábamos comiendo mi madre, mi hermana, Gideon y Finnick mientras me contaba algunas de las cosas que me perdí durante mi ausencia ─ De que más te perdiste veamos Superbawls, el alcalde es un león y en "Desaparecidos" todos estaban muertos eso creo ─ termino de decir Finnick mientras observaba a mi madre y a Gideon la manera que actuaban, el sirviéndole en su copa vino y la manera que ella sonreía sabía que lo había pasado.

Mi hermana Riley decidió romper mi silencio con la única pregunta que podría esperar de ella ─ ¿Cómo era la isla? ─ pregunto con tono de curiosidad, todos dejaron de comer y se pusieron a mirarme esperando la respuesta que daría ─ Fría ─ dije con tono serio ─ Mañana tú y yo saldremos, tienes mucho que conocer ─ Dijo Finnick como una manera de animar el momento ─ Suena como una gran idea ─ Dijo mi madre con tono consolador ─ Bien porque quiero pasar a la oficina ─ le respondí a mi madre ─ Abra mucho tiempo para eso, Wilde Consolitated no se ira a ningún lado ─ Dijo Gideon como una manera de tratar de relajarme, en ese momento paso Eleni con un tazón de moras pero sin percatarse se tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa pero rápidamente atrape el tazón y la sostuve─ Lo siento joven Nick ─ respondió Eleni con un tono preocupante ─ **Ne volnuytes', eto byl neschastnyy sluchay** ─ Le respondí a Eleni cosa que la dejo sorprendida y a todos los demás ─ Oye hablas ruso ─ Dijo sorprendido Finnick ─ No sabía que estudiaste ruso en la universidad ─ Dijo Gideon con tono indagador ─ Y yo no sabía que querías dormir con mi madre, Gideon ─ Le respondí a Gideon tanto Gideon como mi madre se quedaron sorpresivos con la respuesta y quedándose en silencio mirándose entre sí ─ Yo no dije nada ─ Dijo mi hermana ─ No hacía falta ─ Le aclare a los demás ─ Nick, Gideon y yo nos casamos y no quiero que pienses que algunos de nosotros le faltó al respeto a tu padre─ Aclaro mi madre mientras le sostenía la mano a Gideon ─ Ambos creímos que Robín y tu habían muerto ─ prosiguió Gideon ─ Bien, me disculpan ─ Dije mientras me retiraba de la mesa ─ No te olvides de mañana, amigo ─ Dijo Finnick despidiéndome de él y subiendo a las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación.

Esa noche una llovizna se había azotado después de pasar cinco años en la isla me había acostumbrado a dormir en la superficie en vez de mi cama por las viejas costumbres así que estaba echado en el piso cerca de una ventana abierta sin percatar que estaba lloviendo pero con el escuchar de las gotas me trajo malos recuerdos de aquel día.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Fuera del Gambito la tormenta seguía con más intensidad, Sara estaba contando los segundo que cada vez relampagueaba ─ Ese estuvo cerca ─ Dijo Sara que se encontraba arriba de mi cama ─ No es muy científico ─ Le dije con tono incrédulo mientras tomaba un vaso de vino ─ Que sabes de ciencia, señor me salí de la universidad ─ respondió mientras tomaba de una copa que tenía en sus manos ─ Yo sé mucho de ciencia, se de fermentación y se biología ─ mientras me acercaba y le di un beso en sus labios rompiéndolo rápido ─ Judy va a matarme, enserio va a asesinarme ─ dijo Sara con tono preocupante ─ No se enterara, ven acá ─ le dije mientras me abalance con Sara dándole un abrazo mientras otro relámpago había azotado ─ Oye ese sí estuvo muy cerca ─ Dijo Sara un poco asustada ─ Sara vamos a estar bien ─ dije mientras nos dábamos otro beso pero de repente el barco se volcó lanzándonos al otro lado de la habitación, me levante del sillón donde había aterrizado y fije mi vista en Sara, alce mi mano para tratar de alcanzarla al igual que ella pero el agua empezó a llegar con fuerza y con horror veía ante mis ojos como Sara era arrastrada por el agua y gritaba con su vida, lo último que vino a mis ojos era que estaba en la superficie tratando de estar a flote gritando ─ ¡Sara! ─ grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no oía su voz, alguien me había agarrado sacándome fuera del agua y poniendo en una balsa al ver quien fue vi que era mi padre ─ Papa no, ella esta halla, Sara ─ dando mi último aliento mientras veía como se hundía el Gambito con Sara en ella.

* * *

─ Nick despierta, Nick ─ Dijo una voz como reflejo me defendí al sentir su mano en mi hombro pero al abrir los ojos vi que era mi madre, junto a ella se encontraba Gideon y al ver que era ella me asuste y me fui a un rincón alejado de ella, no le había lastimado pero mi mano se encontraba en su cuello casi listo para atacar ─ Perdóname mama ─ diciéndome a mi madre temblando con el temor de haberla lastimado ─ No te preocupes todo está bien, tranquilo cariño estas en casa, volviste ─ dijo mi madre tratando de consolarme mientras pasaba la lluvia.

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado la historia esta vez para este capitulo si lo extendi mucho, la respuesta que le da Nick a Eleni significa No te preocupes, fue un accidente, no supe si era necesario poner la traduccion para los que quisieras saber como solo era una frase decidi ponerlo al final del capitulo ademas de ya incluir a Judy y a Finnick, para aclarar algunas dudas el apellido que le puse a Finnick viene de la tercera evolucion de Fennekin como en la pelicula solo se presenta a este personaje con su unico nombre tenia que darle un apellido y considerando que este pokemon esta basado en su especie vi que el nombre le quedaba y para tambien los que se pregunten porque en esta historia Judy es Abogado en vez de Policia como en la pelicula en proximos capitulos lo explicare, y porque en este Gideon termino siendo el nuevo esposo de Marian considerando que en la pelicula mas o menos tenia la misma edad de Nick pues considere que le quedaba bien que tomara el papel de Walter Steele de la serie de Arrow por una al ser de la misma especie de Nick y el unico que muestran en la pelicula ademas de Nick y su madre, estare ansiosos de ver sus reviews y opiniones que tengas de esta historia, gracias y hasta la proxima.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Reencuentro

**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, quiero disculparme por las demoras por publicar un nuevo capitulo el motivo de ello es debido al estado de la computadora que utilizo al estar fallando y apagandose a cada rato por razones que cada vez que terminaba o avanzaba a este capitulo se terminaba apagando perdiendo el progreso que llevaba, tambien quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado no importan que sean buenos o malos todo ellos me ayudan a mejorar como escritor y entregarles una mejor historia tambien para aclarar que los motivos de la esctructura que llevo en esta historia es para asemejarlo como si fuera un libro, bueno espero que disfruten esta historia**

* * *

Pasado la conmoción de aquella noche después del incidente que tuve con mi madre y Gideon, las cosas se habían calmado un poco, la lluvia había cedido y tarde un poco en volver a dormir debido al temor de realmente haber lastimado a mi madre a pesar que me aseguro que no fue así, aunque mi familia y mi mejor amigo no lo hayan notado, he cambiado desde que regrese de aquella isla, en ese lugar era como vivir en el mismo infierno cada noche era estar a la defensiva, no solo debía sobrevivir también volverme cada vez más fuerte cuando por fin regresara y a pesar de estar en casa aun sentía que estaba en aquella prisión, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido.

Era de mañana me encontraba en mi habitación parte preparándome para ir con Finnick cuando algo vino a mi mente, fui directo al respaldo de mi cama y agachándome metí mis manos debajo agarrando un objeto al jalarlo era el baúl verde que había traído conmigo, se encontraba cerrado con un candado de combinación así que la abrí, dentro se encontraba una tela cubriendo la mayoría de su interior con excepción de algo, dentro se veía una libreta un poco deteriorada la tome con mis manos inspeccionándola pero la puse a un lado al no ser lo que buscaba y al volver a fijar mis ojos en el baúl había también una pequeña bolsa hecha de piel con algo en su interior, lo tome con mis manos admirándolo y lo puse en mis bolsillos, termine de cambiar mi vestimenta usando una playera verde con bordados de palmera y un suéter encima de él, Salí de mi habitación y camine por el corredor del segundo piso hasta que llegue a una puerta y me dispuse a tocar de ella primero anunciando mi entrada y al abrirla vi a mi hermana Riley usando su uniforme de la escuela y con ella se encontraba al parecer una amiga suya.

Riley dirigió su mirada hacia mi mientras se levantada de golpe de la silla en donde estaba sentada─ Nicky ─ respondió mi hermana usando el sobrenombre que usaba cuando era una niña ─ Ya nadie me dice así Speedy ─ respondí a mi hermana dejando escapar una leve sonrisa ─ Si ese apodo es un asco ─ Dijo mi hermana en tono serio y frunciendo el ceño ─ Cuando te perseguía de cachorra me parecía que te sentaba bien, tal vez aun es así ─ dije al mismo tiempo que observaba la reacción de su amiga ─ Te veo en la escuela Speedy ─ respondió su amiga mientras seguía riéndose al retirarse de la habitación ─ Discúlpala ella es así ─ Dijo Riley tratando de excusar a su amiga por su comportamiento ─ Tengo algo para ti ─ respondí y metí las manos en mis bolsillos sacando la bolsa de piel ─ No tenías que volver de tu isla desierta con un suvenir ─ termino de decirme mientras extraía el contenido de esta revelando una roca en forma de flecha y con inscripciones en japonés y entregándolo directamente en las manos de mi hermana ─ Esto es un Hōzen, en el budismo simboliza la reconexión, la guarde esperando que algún día me volviera a reconectar contigo ─ terminando de explicarle hasta que un ruido en particular interrumpió el momento y fijar nuestros rostros quien era vimos que era Finnick entrando a la habitación de Riley ─ Una roca eso es dulce, quiero una camiseta que diga mi amigo fue un náufrago y solo me trajo esta porquería de camiseta – dijo Finnick de forma sarcástica ─ Que no te meta en muchos problemas, acabas de volver, tómala con calma – Expreso mi hermana antes de salir de la habitación ─ La ciudad espera ─ manifestó Finnick pero antes de salir minutos después de que Riley lo hizo me dijo lo siguiente – Haz notado lo bien que se ve – su respuesta no lo tome en cuenta aunque fuera en broma así que le lance una mirada asesina – porque yo jamás – fue lo último que conto Finnick al salir de la casa y subir a su vehículo.

Nos encontrábamos en el auto lujoso plateado de Finnick recorriendo las calles y la ciudad a pesar de su tamaño eso no le impedía manejar bien llegando a frenar en un semáforo─ Que fiesta fue tu funeral ─ Dijo Finnick riendo ─ ¿Cuantas fueron? ─ Le pregunte a mi amigo ─ Solo diré que fue fácil, estaban vulnerables además estoy contando con otro ambiente lleno de hembras para tu bienvenida ─ termino de expresar Finnick mientras seguía conduciendo ─ Para mí que ─ Dije estupefacto de su respuesta ─ Volviste de la muerte, mereces una fiesta solo di cuando y donde y yo me encargo de todo ─ Manifestó Finnick dando vuelta a la calle dirigiéndonos a una zona pobre de la ciudad, las calles estaban hecho caos basura por doquier y algunos animales sin hogar hurgando en los cestos de basura y calentándose en un tambo ─ La ciudad se echó a perder, tu padre vendió la fábrica justo a tiempo, porque quisiste venir a este vecindario ─ dijo Finnick viendo el estado del vecindario ─ No hay razón ─ declare mientras observaba la vieja fábrica de mi padre ubicada no cerca de nuestra ubicación ─ Que extrañaste más, la comida o la "diversión" ─ termino de hablar Finnick ─ Judy ─ exprese observando el suelo un poco deprimido ─ Todo el mundo esta feliz que vuelvas y quieres ver a la única que no lo está ─ dijo Finnick siguiendo conduciendo hasta un lugar en mente.

* * *

Con Judy las cosas aún seguían en su apogeo, se encontraba aun trabajando en el caso del Sr. Big hallando la manera de arreglar la situación ganar el caso hasta que Anna se le acerco con una carpeta en sus manos ─ Judy, lo mandaron los abogados del Sr. Big cambiaran de corte ahora lo juzgara el juez White ─ Dijo Anna entregándole el contenido a Judy ─ El Sr. Big financio la campaña de reelección de White, tiene a White comprado ─ Dijo Judy con tono desilusionador mientras caminaban a su cubículo ─ Me divierte ser tu amiga puedo decirte te lo dije seguido ─ expreso Anna esbozando una sonrisa ─ No el Sr. Big no es más listo que nosotras ─ declaro Judy ─ No solo es más rico y capaz de cometer crímenes ─ expuso Anna, aunque era algo cierto se corrían los rumores de los crímenes que había comité desde sobornos hasta chantajes ─ Por ello, no debemos alejarnos de la ley… ─ quiso terminar Judy pero fue interrumpida por Anna ─ Por la justicia, es la frase favorita de tu papa ─ Menciono Anna aunque no era lo creyeran el padre de Judy era Detective en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, su hija quería seguir sus pasos pero decidió cambiar de rumbo, Judy había dejado a Anna y llego a su cubículo pero sus ojos vieron a un animal en él, y no esperaba que fuera el único ser que no quisiera volver a ver en su vida, dentro me encontraba su ex novio y rostro de los tabloides y periódicos de la semana Nick Wilde, cuando entro estaba ojeando algunas notas de periódico de su caso y fotografías del Sr. Big y cuando termine di vuelta a mi rostro y nos miramos fijamente, estuvo silencioso unos minutos pero al final rompí el hielo ─ Hola Judy, podemos hablar ─.

Habíamos salido del edificio donde trabaja y caminamos unos cuantos metros llegando a un puesto de helados ─ Entonces estudiaste derecho siempre creía que soñabas en convertirte en policía y ayudar a cambiar la ciudad por algo mejor ─ esboce esperando ver alguna sonrisa de Judy ─ Si todos se orgullecen por esa decisión además siendo abogado aun puedo ayudar a cambiar la ciudad ─ Dijo Judy con un tono de voz frio y con sus brazos cruzados ─ El Sr. Big es peligroso, segura que quieres subir al ring con el ─ dije tratando de darle un consejo ─ Cinco años y solo quieres hablar del el ─ Dijo Judy con el mismo tono ─ No creo ─ exprese a ella pero lo único que hizo fue verme a los ojos ─ Porque estás aquí Nicky ─ Dijo Judy con tono molesta ─ Para disculparme, fue mi culpa quiero pedirte que no la culpes ─ Dije tratando de ser sincero ─ Porque, por caer en tu embrujo, como podría culparla por hacer lo mismo que yo ─ manifestó Judy ─ No me refería a… ─ mencione hasta que fui interrumpido ─ Era mi hermana, no pude enfurecer porque murió, ni guardar luto porque estaba furiosa, eso pasa si tu hermana muere durmiendo con tu novio, entere un ataúd vacío su cuerpo está en el fondo del océano ahí la dejaste, debiste ser tu ─ dijo Judy molesta aunque no la culparía por ello ─ Sé que es tarde para esto pero lo siento ─ exprese de manera sencilla ─ Si también lo siento espero que estés en el infierno por más de cinco años ─ Dijo Judy retirándose y yendo al edificio en donde trabaja pero antes de trabajar contemplo que alguien los estaba observando era Finnick ─ Como creíste que saldría esto ─ Expreso Judy mirando a Finnick antes de entrar al edificio ─ Pues justo así ─ Manifestó Finnick observando como Judy entraba y se dirigía a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado, como respondo los motivos que llevo Judy a ser abogada y no policia ademas de dentro de este universo el padre de Judy es policia se que algunos no lo tomarian bien ya que no es bien visto en la pelicula pero como estoy comando mas elementos de la serie que la de pelicula no tenia idea, pero no se preocupen voy a incluir mas elementos de la pelicula cuando mas se desarrolle, tambien con el nombre de la hermana de Nick estoy abierto a sugerencias de nombres en caso que algunos no les agrado el nombre, quiero aclarar que por el momento no soy bueno en escojer nombres, espero poder leer sus criticas proximamente ya que de esta manera me ayudaran mucho a mejorar esta historia.**


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos los que han seguido mi historia, quisiera pedir disculpas por el retraso de los capitulos de esta fanfic como comente en el tercer capitulo he tenido problemas en escribir debido al mal funcionamiento de mi computadora al estarse apagando cada rato que estoy escribiendo perdiendo los avances que tenia hechos antes de guardarlos, se que esta espera tal vez no les es de su agrado pero espero que puedan comprender mi situacion y no me malinterprenten al darles la imagen que abandonare esta historia, hasta que pueda adquirir un nuevo equipo las actualizaciones tardaran un poco mas de la cuenta pero mientras siga funcionando por leves lapsos de tiempo espero poder avanzarles minimo a los borradores de los capitulos para una vez arreglado el problema, para algunos de los lectores que me han dado observaciones de que se han estado perdiendo en la lectura quiero informar que para los proximos capitulos los empezare a ser mas sencillos para asi puedan disfrutarlo, lamento la inconveniencia que hubo ya que estoy un poco acostrumbrado a escribir como si estuviera haciendo una novela y es por eso el motivo de la forma de la estructura de esta historia, espero que puedan comprender mi situacion y no hayan a abandonar esta historia, espero poder actualiza pronto esta historia y que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.


End file.
